The Video
by jaraismylife
Summary: Harvey finds a video of Mike...fun ensues


**Oh my god, I just absolutely love Harvey and Mike…**

Harvey woke up, quite randomly, in the middle of the night. His whole body ached, and he blinked his eyes open. And looked around. He grimaced, he didn't like Mike's apartment. It wasn't fancy or large, or even clean. He only allowed them to stay here because Harvey loved the way it was so very _Mike. _The mess, though atrocious, was organised, and it smelt of him, and Harvey found little bags of weed where Mike poorly tried to hide them from him.

The senior partner turned, and saw Mike in the darkness, face completely rested, snoring very quietly. Harvey's heart ached for a moment, his eyes travelled up and down his associates naked body, and he smiled as he remembers how long it had taken them to get to this stage. But Mike was so easily persuaded, especially by Harvey.

With a quiet groan, Harvey stood up, and wandered about the apartment, quite comfortably bare, his eyes growing used to the darkness. He went over to the book shelf, scanning for one that looked very read, he might have a quick flick, so he could try and understand Mike. He went through all the common titles, Wilde, Dickens, Shakespeare…"The kids really was born out of his time," Harvey muttered with a smile. And then his fingers stopped.

A video, had been stuffed in between two books, what alarmed him wasn't the fact that it was a video, and they lived in the 21st century, it was what was written on the side, in Mike boyish handwriting. _Trevor. _Harvey hated Trevor, with every fibre of his being. Curiously, he pulled it out, and went over to the television. He placed in the headphones, so that Mike wouldn't hear, and pushed it in. It took him a few moments to work the old VCR, but he got it eventually, the glow of the screen lit up the apartment, but Mike did not stir, in fact, he snored louder.

Harvey sat back, and watched.

_Trevor's face appeared in front of the camera, smiling. "Okay, this is Trevor and Mike 12__th__ of March 2009. I'm conducting a little experiment. To see how many times I can make Mike come in half an hour." _

Harvey stiffened, this was a _sex tape?! _He had known Mike had been with men before, but Trevor? He had never seen that coming. He should have turned it off. But he couldn't.

_Trevor held the camera and walked through into another room in what was presumably his apartment, he placed the camera on a stand, and stepped back, to reveal Mike. _Harvey lurched_. He was bound, his arms tied up to a beam running along the ceiling, and his feet only just resting on the ground. Naked, and beautiful. _

_"Shit! Trevor!" Mike complained "You're fucking recording this? Are you out of your fucking mind? I agreed to this for you!" His cheeks were tinging red, and Harvey wanted to smile amidst the shock. Mike was shy in front of a camera. _

_"Hey man calm down," he ran his hand possessively down Mike's side, resting on his hip. _Harvey swallowed thickly, Mike was his. Not Trevor's. But he couldn't deny that Mike looked delicious bound like that. _"No one's ever gonna see this but you and me. And what if I go away some time, what you gonna masturbate too?" The two friends laughed, and Trevor kissed him softly. Mike visibly relaxed._

_"Okay, fine, I'm sorry," he sighed, tilting his head back, blue eyes glittering "This is another one of your kinks," he turned to glare at the video camera "But it's fine. You did my kink the other night with no complaint,"_

_"Tell me about it." Trevor laughed "My back still aches." Trevor pulled off his shirt, and sunk to his knees. "Ready?" Mike swallowed, and nodded. "Don't look so nervous," Trevor laughed "No one's gonna eat you- oh wait." And with that, his lips wrapped around Mike's dick._

Harvey watched, enthralled, as Trevor took Mike's whole length, and started bobbing as though it were all he was good for. Harvey's eyes were on Mike, how his eyes draped shut and his hips thrust repeatedly into Trevor's eager mouth.

_"Yess…." Mike hissed, licking his lips as he felt his cock swell and clench. Trevor's skilful tongue rubbed the underside in the most marvellous way, creating a burning white hot friction that sent him mad. He began bucking, losing rhythm, and he could literally feel Trevor smiling. "Shut up…" he managed through breathless pants "You're not that goo- OOHHHH!" His lithe body shook as he came, deep into Trevor's throat, who swallowed it with a practised grace. He kept sucking, milking the blond until his blissful orgasm came to an end. _

Harvey was struggling for breath, this was better than all porn. This was watching Mike come, and he could rewind it, over and over and over again. All he had to do was pretend Trevor wasn't there. A small part of him mind thanked Mike's anchor.

_"Don't relax yet," Trevor reminded with a gleeful smile, he produced a large but plug. He went behind Mike, _much to Harvey's pleasure, now he could only see Mike. _Mike spread his legs obediently, and shivered as he felt the now lube covered but plug working his opening. Trevor worked it in steadily, Mike's whining was music to his ears. _

_"Shit." Mike whispered, as his cock twitched. It was still ringing slighting from his previous orgasm, but it hardened anyway, arching up towards his stomach, as Trevor kept twisting the plug deliciously, filling Mike's tight whole. He pumped it a few times, and then convinced that Mike was stretched, pulled it out and replaced it with two fingers. Mike stiffened, he felt Trevor plunge his two fingers inside him, and instantly, found his prostrate. _That irritated Harvey slightly, at how Trevor knew Mike's body so well, but he watched, his own cock hardening. _He rubbed Mike's special spot with the tips of his two fingertips, and Mike groaned loudly, his mouth falling open as he pushed back against Trevor. Trevor stood slightly, pumping more aggressively now, he was pumping his own cock in time with fingering Mike. And boy, did Trevor like it rough._

Harvey watched as Trevor pushed into Mike, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Mike's moans of pleasure started turning into groans of slight pain. _"Trev…" he whispered, as Trevor's relentless fingers kept jabbing into him like swords. But Trevor had his eyes clenched shut, close himself to orgasm. Tears were springing in Mike's eyes and Harvey was breathless. "Trev…" Mike gritted his teeth, locking his jaw and trying to be tough, _and Harvey wanted to knock Trevor out. Though he couldn't deny, Mike looked sublime like that. Part pain, part pleasure. It was exactly Harvey's cup of tea.

_"It hurts…" Mike whispered, arching his back away from Trevor's fingers, but the brunette followed him, never stopping thrusting, as he jerked off. _

_"Are you saying the safe word?" Trevor whispered. _Harvey seemed relieved at this, at least there was a safe word. It gave him a tingling feeling, they must have done some BDSM.

_Mike winced, and held his breath, he didn't want to ruin this, he didn't want to make Trevor feel bad, otherwise he'd be bombarded with gifts. He tried not to be so girly. "No." He managed. _Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike's unneeded bravery.

_"Then shut up." He growled, he forced in another finger, feeling Mike stretch around his hand. He came all over the hard floor, and with one final shove against Mike's prostrate, Mike came again, shuddering, partly relieved. Trevor reappeared from behind him, and pressed their lips together, forcing Mike's mouth open and sucking on his tongue, elicting moan after moan to make up for it. "Sorry," he whispered, pulling back and Mike nodded dumbly, dazed. "I forget that not everyone can do it as rough as I like it."_

_"No one can do it as rough as you like it, Trev." Mike grumbled. Trevor rolled his eyes and pulled a long black vibrator out of his bag, he slid it into Mike with no resistance, and flicked it on, and then he brought out a cock ring, and slid it onto Mike's dick. Kneeling in front of him, Trevor took Mike into his mouth, deep throating him again. _

_Mike lurched, crying out. "SHIT!" He screamed, he was far too sensitive, this was downright painful! Trevor held his hips firmly so he couldn't back away, and feasted on his dick as though it were the grandest of meals. He let his teeth scrape it gently, his tongue flicking over the underside, and the vibrator was making the blond fake lawyer shake, shake with utter want and desire. Trevor stood, and rubbed his hands flat against Mike's chest, hardening his nipples. He looked into Mike's eyes with a smile. He pressed their hips together, and Mike's fully erect cock pressed against both of their stomachs. Mike's eyes rolled into the back of his head. _

_"Who do you belong too Michael?" Trevor teased, holding the remote to the vibrator in his hand. Mike smirked at him, but it was wiped off his face when the vibrations shot up suddenly. He arched his back. _

_"How are you conducting this experiment- OH!" He gasped breathlessly as a particular shock threw his body "When I can't come with a cock ring?!" Trevor kissed his jaw_

_"Who do you belong too?" He whispered into his ear. _Harvey was covered with a light sheen of sweat, watching, completely wrapped up in this marvel. Though he hated the fact that Mike was with someone else, he loved seeing him get dominated. He made such a damn fine sub. _"Who?"_

_"You! You! FUCK YES TREVOR!" His head fell back "You! You! You!" Trevor smiled, pulling the cock ring off and jumping back as Mike came hard, squirting all over the floor. He gingerly pulled out the vibrator, and stood in front of his friend, lifting Mike's legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Ike struggled slightly "No Trev wait," he whispered "I can't." His blue eyes met brown, _and Harvey knew he was telling the truth. Desperation was covered his face.

_Trevor sighed, "You've come three times, are you saying the safe word-"_

_"I'm saying can we please give it five minutes, I'm gonna pass out-"_

_"Are you saying the safe word?" He repeated slowly. Mike stared at him helplessly, before groaning. _

_"No."_

_Trevor smiled, turning to the camera with a wink "See how well trained I have him?" Mike laughed bitterly, and Trevor thrust into him bareback. _Harvey watched jealously, though he need only look behind him to make those feelings go away. _Mike's legs tightened around Trevor's hips as a reflex, as Trevor began a steady rhythm. Their foreheads were pressed together in a way that made Harvey think it was far too intimate for a porno. But he watched nonetheless. Because Mike's facial expressions were perfection. The crease between his eyebrows, and the quiet stunted grunt he gave after every thrust, the small whine of disappointment whenever Trevor withdrew. _

_"Trevor please…" Mike whispered, bucking up to him with need. Mike loved this part, the actual fucking, better than fingering, dildo's or blow jobs anyway. He loved being full. "Cut the ropes…" Trevor groaned, one of his arms was on Mike's back, as he humped him into next year, the other on his arse, grinding him deeper each time he ploughed. With just a flick of his finger, the ropes slashed, and Mike responded enthusiastically, wrapped his arms around Trevor, kissing him sloppily as they continued to fuck standing up. Trevor slammed him into a wall, Mike's legs still tight around his waist, as he rammed rhythmically into him. Mike drew his nail down Trevor's back, leaving angry red marks of passion. Trevor moaned loudly, he did like it rough. Trevor spun them round so he was against the wall instead of Mike, and slid down so he was sitting with Mike straddling him. _

_Mike took the hint, and gripping his shoulders tightly, and started riding him like there was no sunrise. He raised himself up and slammed himself down, grinding and shaking, bouncing harder and harder as Trevor's eyes invaded every part of him, watching with appreciation as he ran his hands down Mike's smooth torso, and pinched his nipples. Before grasping two fistfuls of Mike's scruffy hair and pulling them together in a searing kiss that sent Mike reeling so far that he came, long and hard, and crying out in pain as the overload of sensations make erupt for the fourth time. _

_And he passed out. Falling limp in Trevor's strong arms. Trevor laid him gently on the floor, and Harvey watched with interest as Trevor approached the camera. "Hey Mike," he grinned "I know you just passed out, but I'm gonna suck you while you're unconscious, because I like the taste of your jizz." _

The video stopped. Harvey came into his hands like a teenage boy and groaned, removing the headphones, and putting the video back.

He went back to the bed, and lay down, still reeling. Mike stirred slightly, opening his eyes a smudge. Harvey turned, so they were facing each other. "Hey Harvey," Mike murmured, like a child, and Harvey was taken with how cute he looked.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered.

Mike stretched slighting, clenching and raising his arms. Harvey watched, biting back his moan. Mike examined him and half smiled in bewilderment "You've just come." He whispered.

Harvey arched an eyebrow "How could you possibly know that?"

"You have that look." Mike laughed, eyes sparkling in delight "What were you masturbating too?" Harvey stared at him. Mike frowned, thinking. And stiffened, swallowing. He didn't have any magazines, and his internet access was poor. He sat up, eyes instinctively going for the TV, but it was off. "For a second I thought-"

"Who do you belong too, Michael?" Harvey whispered.

Mike looked crestfallen, his head hung down in shame. "Sorry." He whispered, face burning "I should have thrown it out-"

"Mike," Harvey touched his shoulder "I found it hot. Obviously, I don't want you doing it with anyone when you're with me. But fuck Mike, you being tied up and recorded? You should have known that would be right up my street."

"Right," Mike smiled, seemingly relieved "You love control."

"Almost as much as I love you." He wrapped his arm around Mike, and kissed away his concerns with a firm touch. "But who do you belong too, Michael?"

Mike smiled, rolling on top of Harvey and straddled him, hands flat on his chest. Harvey stared up at him greedily, hands on his hips, ready to fuck him for hours. "You," he whispered, "I belong to you,"

"And I'm about to mark you as my own," he whispered, and thrust up into him. Mike mewled perfectly, eyes fluttering shut. "And we're gonna make our own video. I want my name on your bookshelf, let alone the wall."

Mike rode him harder, and smirked "Well you've gotta earn it."

"Good for me,"

**Review?**


End file.
